A fluid-ejection device is a type of device that ejects fluid in a controlled manner. For example, one type of fluid-ejection device is an inkjet-printing device, in which ink is ejected onto media to form an image on the media. Furthermore, a roller-based fluid-ejection device includes printheads that eject fluid onto media as the media moves past a series of rollers.